Letters for My Mother
by yukishima7
Summary: Uruha menjauhi dan membenci sang ibu karena kekurangan fisiknya. Akankah dia menyadari ketulusan kasih sayang sang ibu? v-kei ff. the GazettE, Hyde L'arc en Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Title : Letters for my Mother  
Author : Daiichi  
Genre : drama, family, angst  
Rating : General

Chapter : 1

Fandom : the GazettE, Hyde L'arc~en~Ciel  
Casting :

Uruha – Kouyou Takashima/Shima/Uruha

Reita – Akira Suzuki/Reita

Ruki – Takanori Matsumoto /Ruki

Aoi – YuuShiroyama /Aoi

Kai – Uke Yutaka/Kai

Hyde (Hideto Takarai)– Hideto Takashima (ayah Uruha)

Megumi Oishii – Megumi Takashima (ibu Uruha)

Beberapa Original Characters yg numpang lewat ^^

Ezuki – Ezuki Takashima (kakak Uruha)

Chisato Hatakeyama – kekasih Uruha remaja

Disclaimer : Pinjem nama doang hehehe... Mangap Om Hyde, tante Megumi nama kalian juga saya pinjem *sungkem *  
Note Author : Pengen nulis ff yg berhubungan dengan Hari Ibu aja walau telat^^ Jika ada perubahan nama asli hanya untuk menyesuaikan aja hehehehe...

=0=

Wajah bocah laki-laki berwajah manis bernama Kouyou Takashima itu nampak berseri-seri. Tak henti-hentinya ia menolehkan wajah ke arah pintu menantikan sesuatu. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan wali murid ke sekolah. Otomatis baik ayah maupun ibu dari anak-anak yang bersekolah di TK Miseinen akan datang. Bocah yang dipanggil Shima itu sangat menantikan kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Shima-kun, apa orangtuamu juga akan datang?," tanya bocah laki-laki berwajah tak kalah manis berlesung pipi dengan suara cadel khas anak kecil.

"Tentu saja Kai-kun. Mereka akan datang," jawab Shima bersemangat.

"Aku ingin melihat ibumu. Kau selalu bercerita kalau ibumu itu sangat cantik, lembut dan sangat menyayangimu. Kau bilang dia seperti malaikat. Aku jadi penasaran," ujar bocah satu lagi yang berambut hitam kelam dengan bentuk bibir penuh bernama Yuu Shiroyama.

"Ibuku memang malaikat. Dia sangat-sangat cantik. Kata tou-san, kaa-san dulu seorang model terkenal. Kaa-san itu tidak cuma cantik tapi juga sangat baik. Tak pernah memarahiku, selalu memberi apapun yang kuminta. Tak ada yang sebaik kaa-san di dunia ini," tukas Shima lagi membanggakan sang ibu.

Sebelum ketiga bocah polos itu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, guru mereka Ayumi sensei menginterupsi.

"Anak-anak. Orang tua kalian sudah datang semua. Mari kita sambut mereka," ujar sang sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

Tak lama kemudian rombongan orang tua murid pun memasuki kelas. Wajah masing-masing murid terlihat gembira saat melihat orangtua mereka.

"Shima-kun, mana ibumu?," tanya Kai pada Shima.

"Itu ibuku..," Shima menunjuk pada seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun elegan berbahan chiffon warna putih duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda. Di belakangnya seorang pria dewasa berwajah tampan nampak mendorong kursi roda tersebut.

"Itu ibumu?," tanya temannya yang satu lagi.

"Hai. Dia cantik bukan? Serasi dengan ayahku yang tampan," bangga Shima pada temannya.

Kedua teman Shima yang bernama Kai dan Yuu mengamati sosok wanita cantik yang ditunjuk Shima dari atas hingga ke bawah. Memang benar-benar sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun. Tatapan matanya terhenti ketika melihat kaki wanita itu. Walaupun tertutupi kain lebar, namun jelas terlihat tak ada satupun kaki disana.

"Shima...ibumu tidak mempunyai kaki ya?," tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

Shima hanya terdiam. Memang selama ini ia melihat ibunya yang cantik itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia tidak memiliki sepasang kaki dari tungkai ke bawah sehingga membuatnya harus berada di atas kursi roda. Walaupun begitu, Shima tak mempermasalahkannya. Selama ini ibunya tetap memberikan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang utuh untuknya.

"Shima-kun... Kau bilang ibumu seperti malaikat. Kau pasti bohong ya? Malaikat yang cantik mana mungkin tak mempunyai kaki seperti itu," timpal Yuu.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ibuku itu memang malaikat.. Memangnya kenapa kalau kaa-san tidak memiliki kaki? Ibuku masih bisa memakai kursi roda untuk berjalan," ujar Shima tak terima karena diejek teman-temannya bahkan tatapan mata mereka terarah kepada sang ibu yang berada di atas kursi roda.

Nada suara Shima meninggi, membuat semua perhatian yang semula ke arah ibunya berganti tertuju kepadanya.

=o=

Semenjak hari kunjungan wali murid itu, Shima tidak lagi ceria seperti biasanya. Ia menjadi malas ke sekolah bahkan untuk berangkat sekolah pun harus dibujuk keras karena Shima selalu menolaknya. Shima pun selalu murung setiap kali pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya Shima selalu bermanja-manja dengan sang ibu, meminta perhatiannya hingga sang kakak Ezuki bahkan cemburu karena ibunya yang bernama Megumi itu lebih memperhatikan Shima daripada dirinya. Namun kini Shima menjauh dari sang ibu.

Semula Megumi berpikir bahwa mungkin putra kesayangannya itu hanya sedang merajuk saja. Namun ini sudah satu minggu perilaku anaknya benar-benar berubah. Megumi merindukan celotehan dan sifat manja putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Shima-chan. Tidak memeluk kaa-san hmm?," senyum lembut terulas dari bibir Megumi saat melihat putranya bersiap berangkat sekolah bersama pengasuhnya.

Bocah manis yang dipanggil Shima itu hanya melengos, tak menggubris panggilan sang ibu.

"Shima-chan...," panggil Megumi lagi.

Putranya tak mempedulikan panggilan Megumi tadi. Ia malah berlari begitu saja kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang yang bergambar Doraemon. Menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

"Shima-chan, kenapa nak?," tanya wanita itu dengan suara lembut terhadap putra kecilnya yang masih duduk di bangku TK dan berusia 5 tahun tersebut. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati sang putra. "Katakan pada kaa-san. Kenapa Shima-chan menangis hmm?"

"Pergi!," bocah kecil itu menepis tangan sang ibu yang hendak membelainya. Membuat wanita itu menampakkan guratan keterkejutan atas sikap kasar sang anak, namun sekejap kemudian memakluminya karena putranya itu masih terlalu kecil.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?," sang ibu tetap berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Pergi! Shima benci kaa-san!," hardik sang anak lagi yang membuat sayatan luka tak kentara di hati sang ibu mendengar perkataan itu walaupun terucap dari mulut mungil putranya yang berwajah manis tersebut.

"Shima...," bibir merah sang ibu bergetar hebat.

"Shima bilang pergi!," usir sang anak kembali.

"Apa salah ibu nak?," tanya ibunya tetap bersabar.

"Shima benci kaa-san. Kenapa kaa-san harus menjadi ibu Shima?," ucap jujur sang anak yang semakin menyakiti hati sang ibu.

"Shima?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kaa-san. Pokoknya Shima tidak mau masuk sekolah lagi!," teriak Kouyou dengan histeris sambil masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa ini?," sang ayah yang mendengar teriakan putra bungsunya pun memasuki kamar putranya.

"Shima..," ucap Megumi lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada suaminya.

"Doshite? Tidak berangkat ke sekolah hmm? Nanti kau terlambat... kakakmu Ezuki sudah menunggumu," ayah Shima yang bernama Hideto itu mendekati putranya.

"Shima tidak mau sekolah, tou-san," ucap Shima tersedu-sedan di pelukan sang ayah.

"Daijobu ka? Shima tidak sedang sakit kan?," Hyde mengecek kondisi tubuh putranya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Shima.

"Pokoknya Shima tidak mau..," bocah laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

"Kalau Shima-chan tidak sekolah, bagaimana Shima bisa pintar? Malu dong sama nee-chan yang rajin sekolah," bujuk Hyde.

Shima tetap menggelengkan kepala dengan keras sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah.

"Apa Shima-chan mau diantar tou-san dan kaa-san ke sekolah?"

"Shima tidak mau diantar kaa-san. Shima benci kaa-san!," jerit Shima.

"Shima! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada ibumu! Tou-san tidak suka kau tidak sopan begini. Cepat minta maaf," Hyde melepaskan pelukannya dari Shima dan menatap tajam putranya.

"Suamiku.. Sudahlah. Shima masih kecil. Jangan terlalu keras padanya," Megumi berusaha menengahi walau tak bisa dipungkiri, sikap putranya itu menyakitinya. Tentu saja, ibu mana yang tidak sedih ketika sang anak mengatakan benci padanya padahal ia sangat menyayangi anak yag telah dilahirkannya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak bisa begitu istriku. Meskipun masih kecil, dia harus teta diajar sopan santun," tegas Hyde. "Shima, cepat minta maaf pada ibumu!," perintah Hyde lagi.

Shima kecil tetap tak bergeming. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ketakutan dengan sikap keras ayahnya.

"Shima!," ulang Hyde.

"Tou-san. Shima tidak mau sekolah lagi," bocah laki-laki itu terisak. "Teman-teman mengejek Shima semua. Mereka berkata kaa-san cacat, kaa-san tidak memiliki kaki. Tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengan Shima."

Penjelasan jujur nan polos dari putra bungsunya itu sangat menohok hati kedua orangtuanya terutama Megumi. Wanita cantik ini mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata dari sepasang mata indahnya. Sikap dan perkataan putranya tadi memang melukainya, namun mendengar penjelasan dari Shima membuatnya merasa bersalah. Putranya yang sekecil ini harus mengalami rasa malu dan sakit dengan cemoohan teman-temannya karena keadaan fisik ibunya. Ia merasa sakit ketika anaknya mengalami kesakitan seperti ini. Begitulah seorang ibu. Lebih memikirkan perasaan anaknya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Shima-chan..," Hyde mendesah pelan. Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil putranya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya sikap sang anak tadi. Bagaimanapun, putra bungsunya masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami masalah seperti ini.

=o=

Semenjak itu, beberapa kali Shima berganti-ganti sekolah. Setiap kali berada di sekolah yang baru dan mulai memiliki teman. Ketika mereka mengetahui kekurangan fisik dari Megumi, maka Shima kemudian menjadi bahan ejekan oleh teman-temannya. Lama-kelamaan Shima tak memiliki teman sama sekali. Ia selalu meminta sang ayah untuk memindahkannya sekolah. Shima tak lagi menjadi pribadi yang ceria, ramah dan mudah berteman pada siapa saja. Ia tumbuh menjadi tertutup, dingin, dan penyendiri. Memberi jarak terhadap teman-temannya begitu juga dengan sang ibu yang ia anggap sebagai penyebab dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

Musim berganti, tahun-tahun pun tanpa terasa terlewati. Kouyou Takashima atau Shima kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Di usianya yang menginjak ke-16 tahun, ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pintar, berwajah tampan namun juga terlihat cantik dalam satu waktu. Dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi, kulit seputih porselin, serta sifat dingin dan keahliannya bermain gitar yang mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Ia cukup terkenal di Tokyo Gakuen High School tempatnya menimba ilmu sekarang ini.

"Ohayou, Uruha-kun," seorang remaja bertubuh lebih pendek dengan rambut menyentuh leher berwarna mahogany menyapa Shima yang kini biasa dipanggil Uruha oleh teman-temannya.

"Ohayou, Ruki-kun," jawab Uruha datar tanpa menoleh.

Dulu Uruha adalah bocah laki-laki yang ceria dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Namun sejak memasuki SMP ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti sekarang ini.

"Wow..kau selalu dingin teman. Aku ini sahabatmu bukan? Bersikaplah lebih hangat padaku," goda remaja laki-laki berkulit pucat bernama Ruki ini.

Uruha tak merespon perkataan Ruki. Ia sudah biasa dengan perilaku Ruki tersebut. Entah hubungan mereka apakah bisa disebut sebagai persahabatan? Uruha pun tak berpikir seperti itu. Semenjak pertama kali memasuki bangku SMA, Ruki yang lebih dulu mendekatinya, kemudian mulai mengikuti Uruha kemana pun. Mengklaim bahwa Uruha adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Uruha tidak mempedulikan hal itu, selama Ruki tidak mengganggu privasinya.

Sering Ruki memaksa untuk bermain ke rumah Uruha, bahkan setengah memaksanya. Namun Uruha selalu menolaknya. Semenjak 10 tahun ini, Uruha tak pernah mempunyai teman dekat dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia tak mau ada yang mengetahui keadaan fisik sang ibu agar kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Tentu saja ia malu jika teman-temannya melihat kekurangan fisik ibunya dan kemudian menjadi bahan hinaan di sekolah seperti yang dulu-dulu. Entah apa nanti Ruki kelak akan menganggapnya sahabat ketika pemuda manis itu tahu keadaan ibunya.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?," tanya Ruki ketika menyadari bahwa warna rambut Uruha yang semula gelap menjadi pirang madu.

"Hmm..," hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Uruha.

"Kau terlihat lebih...err..cantik?," ucap Ruki dengan ragu setelah menatap wajah Uruha.

Mewarisi wajah ibunya membuat garis wajah Uruha itu lebih terlihat cantik daripada disebut tampan. Namun Uruha paling tidak suka jika orang lain mengatakannya cantik karena bagaimanapun ia laki-laki sejati. Mendengar Ruki mengatakannya cantik refleks membuat Uruha menoleh, memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Ruki.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku teman," ujar Ruku gugup karena tatapan tajam Uruha. "Maksudku, kau..kau terlihat lebih keren. Ya..itu karena kau memang tampan hehehehe...," Ruki mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding. "Ehm..tindikanmu juga semakin membuat keren. You look so cool, man..," sambung Ruki lagi dengan bahasa Inggris yang terdengar belepotan saat mengucapkannya.

"Sou desu ka..," ucap Uruha datar.

"Ah, ya..memang begitu kenyataannya. Kau memang keren. Aku juga ingin menindik telingaku seperti dirimu, tapi nanti ayahku pasti akan marah besar. Ayahku itu sangat galak apalagi kalau sudah marah," ujar Ruki sambil tertawa garing.

Memang sejak memasuki bangku SMA sedikit demi sedikit Uruha mulai mengubah penampilannya. Memanjangkan rambut hingga menyentuh bahu, merubah-rubah warna rambut, juga menindik telinganya. Mungkin terkesan berandalan, namun karena Hyde ayah Uruha adalah salah satu penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah dan karena Uruha termasuk siswa berprestasi di sekolah, maka kepala sekolah dan para guru membiarkannya. Lagipula selama ini Uruha tidak pernah bersikap urakan atau membuat onar di sekolah.

" Uruha-kun," Ruki merangkul bahu Uruha. "Kau tahu...sudah dua minggu ini aku belajar bermain drum. Suatu saat aku ingin menunjukkan kemampuanku padamu. Aku iri padamu karena kau pintar bermain gitar, hampir semua gadis di sekolah kita menyukaimu. Kalau aku juga pintar bermain musik, akan kubuat mereka semua berpaling padaku," ujar Ruki bersemangat.

Perkataan Ruki tak urung membuat Uruha merasa geli. Ia membayangkan tubuh mungil Ruki berada di belakang perangkat drum yang begitu banyak. Bukankah akan terlihat lucu karena sebagian besar tubuh mungilnya akan tertutupi drum yang membuatnya malahan tidak terlihat? Uruha sempat berpikiran kejam seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan terus terang pada Ruki.

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha keras belajar bermain drum. Itu membuang waktu. Lebih baik gunakan suaramu untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis itu," sahut Uruha datar tanpa menatap wajah temannya. Perkataan Uruha memang ada benarnya. Ia pernah mendengar Ruki bersenandung dan ternyata Ruki mempunyai suara yang bagus. Hanya saja pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya kelebihannya.

"Hontou ka? Apakah suaraku sebagus itu?," tanya Ruki tidak percaya.

Uruha tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruki. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat Uru-chan!," Ruki mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Uruha namun masih saja kesulitan karena tubuh Uruha yang lebih tinggi otomatis langkahnya akan lebih panjang daripada dirinya.

Wajah manis Ruki hampir saja menabrak punggung Uruha karena temannya itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hampir saja wajah tampanku rata. Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba dong!," omel Ruki sambil mengelus hidung mancungnya.

Uruha tak merespon protes dari Ruki. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Ruki kemudian memperhatikan wajah Uruha yang kini dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Ia belum pernah melihat Uruha seperti ini sejak pertama mengenalnya. Biasanya ekspresi Uruha hanya terlihat datar dan dingin, tidak terlalu menunjukkan emosi.

Ruki pun mengikuti kemana arah mata Uruha memandang. Seringaian muncul dari sudut bibir mungil Ruki. Ternyata yang diperhatikan Uruha adalah gadis bernama Chisato Hatakeyama dari kelas XI-2. Gadis yang merupakan putri dari pemilik sebuah Rumah Sakit swasta terkenal itu termasuk idola di sekolah. Cantik, bermata besar dengan bibir merah merekah, tubuh tinggi semampai proporsional, rambut panjang berombak hampir menyentuh pinggang, berkulit indah. Semua kesempurnaan gadis itu membuatnya menjadi ketua club cheerleaders di sekolah. Hanya memandang dari kejauhan sosok gadis itu saja mampu membuat jantung Uruha berdebar dengan kencang melebihi normal. Apalagi ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Bibir merah Chisato mengulas senyum malu-malu kepadanya. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya, Uruha jatuh cinta.

"Dia memang sangat cantik teman. Kalau mau berkenalan dengannya, aku akan membantumu," bisik Ruki pada Uruha.

Mendengar perkataan Ruki membuat Uruha tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap gadis yang memang diam-diam disukainya sejak lama. Uruha tahu setelah ini Ruki pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Ehem.. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Nanti kita terlambat," ujar Uruha berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia lalu melangkah mendahului Ruki lagi menuju kelas.

"Uruha! Chotto matte..."

=o=

"Tadaima..," ucap Uruha pelan ketika memasuki rumahnya. Hari ini Uruha mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sepak bola sehingga pulang terlambat karena latihan baru saja selesai pukul 7 malam yang berarti satu jam yang lalu. Beruntung esok adalah hari Minggu sehingga dirinya tak perlu belajar atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang sayang?,"sapa seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut. "Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum akan kaa-san siapkan," Uruha tak menghiraukannya bahkan melangkah begitu saja menuju kamarnya seolah tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Megumi hanya bisa menatap sedih sang putra yang bahkan sama sekali tak mau melihatnya. Megumi menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju kamar pribadinya. Disana ia menatap foto dirinya dan Uruha ketika masih kecil. Senyum pahit tersemat dari bibirnya mengenang masa-masa bahagianya bersama sang putra. Dulu putra bungsunya itu sangat manja dan tak mau berpisah dengannya selama satu detik pun, tapi kini berkebalikan. Putranya yang telah tumbuh remaja tak mau lagi menatapnya walau satu kali pun.

Sementara itu sesampainya di kamar, tanpa mengganti seragamnya atau mandi terlebih dahulu, Uruha langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang ukuran besarnya.

"Shima-chan...," suara manja seorang gadis memanggilnya.

Tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu, gadis bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut cokelat sebahu itu masuk ke dalam kamar Uruha kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Huft..kau bau sekali. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju sana!," perinah gadis berusia 19 tahun itu setelah mengendusi baju Uruha.

"Kau berisik sekali Ezuki-chan!," sahut Uruha dingin, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Ezuki.

"Hei.. Aku ini kakakmu. Bersikaplah sopan, baka!," Ezuki menggeplak kepala Uruha cukup keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku lelah nee-chan. Biarkan aku beristirahat sekarang," Uruha masih mengelus kepalanya yang masih lumayan terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak sudi menganggapmu adik kalau kau sejorok ini. Hanya mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu kau boleh tidur. Hayaku!," perintah Ezuki tanpa memberi kesempatan Uruha untuk menolak.

Uruha tahu jika menolak perintah sang kakak, maka hanya omelan berjam-jam yang akan di dapatnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini. Lebih baik ia segera mandi daripada harus mendapat ceramah gratis dari sang kakak Ezuki. Dengan malas, Uruha pun mengambil handuk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

"Shima-chan... Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?," gumam Ezuki pelan setelah adiknya berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sepasang matanya menatap nanar pintu kamar mandi yang kini.

Lima belas menit kemudian Uruha telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ezuki melihat bahwa wajah adiknya itu memang terlihat begitu lelah saat berjalan ke arahnya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam?," tanya Ezuki.

"Ie. Aku mau langsung tidur saja," jawab Uruha sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kaa-san tadi memasak mentai korokke bento kesukaanmu. Rasanya..hhmm..sangaaat lezat. Masakan kaa-san memang selalu no.1," ujar Ezuki dengan bersemangat.

Berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Ezuki, reaksi Uruha malahan terlihat tak peduli. Sepasang mata Uruha yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka, menatap Ezuki dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah makan di luar tadi. Lagipula makanan seperti itu juga bisa dibeli di restoran mana pun," sahut Uruha dingin.

"Shima-chan.. Doshite? Kaa-san sengaja memasak untukmu. Meskipun kau sudah kenyang, hargailah kerja keras kaa-san. Makan lah sedikit saja agar kaa-san merasa senang," nasihat Ezuki pada adiknya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Itu panggilan yang konyol dan kekanak-kanakan," nada suara Uruha meninggi. Ia tak suka dipanggil Shima lagi karena nama panggilan itu pemberian ibunya dulu ketika ia masih kecil. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Megumi, Uruha tak menyukainya.

"Kouyou...," Ezuki menatap tak percaya pada Uruha.

"Keluarlah! Aku mau tidur," usir Uruha.

"Kouyou Takashima yang bodoh... Kau harus tahu bahwa kaa-san sangat menyayangi kita. Kau juga diriku," ujar Ezuki sambil menatap nanar kearah adiknya. "Oyasumi," Ezuki melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar Uruha.

=o=

Hari ini Uruha sengaja datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Termangu di atas bangku duduknya memandang keluar jendela kelas. Berada di dalam rumah terlalu lama membuatnya tak betah. Melihat Megumi yang berada di atas kursi roda membuatnya risih karena sang ibu selalu menatapnya dengan penuh harap agar ia mau berpaling sebentar saja. Hyde sang ayah lebih sering memarahinya karena sikap dinginnya pada ibunya. Ezuki kakak perempuannya yang tak henti-hentinya berceramah agar ia merubah sikapnya itu. Semuanya membuat Uruha lelah. Kenapa mereka tak mengerti sedikit saja perasaannya?

"Uruha, kucari-cari di gerbang sekolah ternyata kau sudah ada disini. Tumben kau datang lebih awal dari biasanya?," tanya Ruki sambil mengambil duduk di samping Uruha.

"Betsuni. Hanya ingin datang lebih pagi saja," Uruha tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"Ehem.. Aku tahu kau menyukai Hatakeyama-san teman. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku memenuhi janjiku untuk menolongmu. Kebetulan sepupuku adalah tetangga dari Hatakeyama-san. Dia memberiku nomor ponsel Hatakeyama-san kemarin," suara Ruki pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Uruha yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara tangannya melambaikan kertas berukuran kecil dengan tulisan deretan angka yang tertera disana.

Uruha terdiam mendengar perkataan Ruki. Sudut matanya melirik sejenak kertas kecil di tangan Ruki. Dalam hatinya sangat senang dan segera ingin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Chisato dari Ruki, namun Uruha tak mau menunjukkan perasaannya begitu saja.

"Ayolah Uru-chan.. jangan bersikap sok gengsi seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau buatku saja ya..," goda Ruki yang sukses membuat Uruha menoleh padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Uru-chan. Itu terdengar mengerikan," sahut Uruha sambil menyambar kertas kecil di tangan Ruki yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel gadis idamannya tersebut. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya meskipun pemuda itu memasang wajah dingin.

Ruki hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku teman sebangkunya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Uruha, jadi tak perlu menunggu ucapan terimakasih meluncur dari bibir indah sahabatnya.

Tak lama berselang bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib. Beberapa menit kemudian sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran matematika. Uruha memang termasuk murid yang pintar, namun untuk pelajaran yang satu ini ia benar-benar menyerah. Walaupun ia terlihat memeperhatikan pelajaran,namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Sesekali ia melirik kertas kecil di tangannya. Tanpa sadar bibir indahnya mengulas senyuman tipis. Mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya. Semula ia nampak ragu namun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan ke nomor tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanya mendapat jawaban dari si penerima yang bernama Chisato Hatakeyama itu. Kembali bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang kali ini lebih kentara setelah membaca pesan dari sang gadis.

=o=

Senyuman manis yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Uruha kini tak pernah lepas dari bibir indah miliknya sejak pulang sekolah hingga sampai di rumah. Apa gerangan yang telah membuat remaja ini bersuka cita? Oh, ternyata jawabannya karena seorang gadis cantik sang pujaan hati. Tadi Uruha telah memberanikan diri untuk mengajak berkencan Chisato sepulang sekolah dan ternyata gadis itu menyetujuinya.

Sebelum mengajaknya berkencan, terlebih dahulu Uruha menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap Chisato. Ternyata Uruha tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Betapa bahagianya Uruha. Gadis itu menyambut perasaannya. Sebagai kencan pertama mereka, Uruha mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Shibuya lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton bioskop.

"Kau baru pulang nak? Darimana saja?," tanya sang ibu ketika melihat Uruha memasuki rumah.

Ada alasannya Megumi cemas. Memang Uruha adalah anak laki-laki dan ia sudah berusia 16 tahun. Namun putranya tadi tidak meminta izin untuk pulang terlambat dan hingga malam Uruha baru pulang. Mendengar pertanyaan Megumi, Uruha hanya menghentikan langkahnya saja. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali pada ibunya. Sesaat kemudian Uruha melangkahkan kembali sepasang kakinya menuju kamar.

"Shima!," suara rendah sang ayah menghentikan langkahnya kembali. "Ibumu tadi bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab hmm?," tanya Hyde yang kini berada di hadapan Uruha.

"Aku tadi pergi dengan teman, tou-san. Gomen, aku lupa memberitahu," jawab Uruha.

Plaak..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Uruha, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Mata Megumi melebar melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia menatap miris kearah putranya.

"Tou-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap seenaknya. Cepat minta maaf pada ibumu karena kau telah membuatnya khawatir!," perintah Hyde dengan tegas.

Uruha mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Tak hanya pipinya yang memerah. Wajahnya pun kini juga ikut memerah hingga merambat ke telinga karena menahan marah. Tak menghiraukan perkataan sang ayah, Uruha pun berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

"Shima!," panggil Hyde ketika melihat Uruha tak mengindahkan perintahnya.

"Suamiku.. Sudahlah!," Megumi menahan tangan Hyde. Butiran airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak melarangku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada anak itu. Kau ini ibunya. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu," Hyde berjongkok di depan kursi roda Megumi.

"Ie," Megumi menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya belum dewasa saja. Suatu saat dia akan mengerti. Aku tahu dia anak yang baik karena akulah yang melahirkannya. Hanya saja, perasaannya yang terlalu lembut," Megumi tersenyum tulus. "Aku mohon..jangan menyakiti anak kita lagi Haido-kun."

"Megumi-chan...," Hyde meremas pelan jemari lentik istrinya, memberikan kekuatan.

Sementara itu Ezuki yang melihat peristiwa tadi dari balik pintu hanya bisa menatap sedih. Ia kemudian menuju ke dapur mengambil sebaskom kecil air yang diberi es batu kemudian menghampiri kamar adiknya.

"Shima-chan...," Ezuki mendekati Uruha yang duduk d tepi ranjang dengan wajah gusar. "Sakit?," Ezuki menyentuh pelan pipi Uruha.

"Tinggalkan aku," lirih Uruha.

"Ck..baka!," cibir Ezuki sambil menempelkan kompres air dingin ke pipi adiknya. Membuat Uruha meringis menahan sakit. "Tadi, aku mengantar kaa-san ke rumah sakit," Ezuki mulai bercerita. "Dokter bilang, ginjal kaa-san sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Kaa-san harus melakukan transplantasi ginjal. Kalau tidak, kaa-san harus melakukan cuci darah seumur hidupnya."

Uruha hanya terdiam mendengar cerita kakaknya meskipun dalam hati ia sangat terkejut. Ada perasaan takut tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Bayangan kepergian sang ibu terbersit di benaknya kini. Namun buru-buru Uruha menepisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan kalau kaa-san sudah melakukan cuci darah itu selama enam bulan ini. Hmm..tentu saja tidak tahu karena kau tidak mau peduli dengan ibu yang telah melahirkanmu,"sindir Ezuki. "Berbaikanlah dengan kaa-san sebelum kau menyesal!."

Biasanya Uruha akan marah ketika sang kakak menasihatinya. Namun kini mulut Uruha hanya bisa terkunci rapat. Ada kebenaran dalam perkataan Ezuki, hanya saja Uruha berusaha mengingkarinya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Letters for my Mother**  
Author : Daiichi  
Genre : drama, family, friendship, angst  
Rating : T

Chapter : 2

Fandom : the GazettE, Hyde L'arc~en~Ciel  
Casting :

Uruha – Kouyou Takashima/Shima/Uruha

Reita – Akira Suzuki/Reita

Ruki – Takanori Matsumoto /Ruki

Aoi – YuuShiroyama /Aoi

Kai – Uke Yutaka/Kai

Hyde (Hideto Takarai)– Hideto Takashima (ayah Uruha)

Megumi Oishii – Megumi Takashima (ibu Uruha)

Beberapa Original Characters yg numpang lewat ^^

Ezuki – Ezuki Takashima (kakak Uruha)

Chisato Hatakeyama – kekasih Uruha remaja

Disclaimer : Pinjem nama doang hehehe... Mangap Om Hyde, tante Megumi nama kalian juga saya pinjem *sungkem *  
Note Author : Pengen nulis ff yg berhubungan dengan Hari Ibu aja walau telat^^ Jika ada perubahan nama asli hanya untuk menyesuaikan aja hehehehe...

Aih..tadinya pengen bikin 2 chapt aja tapi ternyata molor. Kayaknya harus selesai di chapt 3 nih XDD

=0=

Tanpa terasa, hubungan asmara antara Uruha dengan Chisato telah berjalan selama 3 bulan. Walaupun kadang ada pertengkaran di antara mereka karena sikap Chisato yang ternyata cenderung manja serta pencemburu, namun semua itu tak pernah berlangsung lama karena Uruha lebih banyak mengalah. Ia tidak mau meributkan hal kecil seperti itu. Memang kadang Chisato membuatnya kesal, tapi ada sisi manis dalam diri Chisato yang membuat Uruha tak bisa marah terlalu lama pada kekasihnya.

"Uruha-kun. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Chisato ketika mengajak bertemu Uruha seusai jam sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Katakanlah Chisato-chan," ujar Uruha.

"Gomenasai. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini," perkataan Chisato membuat Uruha terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Chisato tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja tanpa ada masalah yang berarti.

"Jangan bercanda," sahut Uruha kemudian.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," Chisato memasang wajah serius.

"Doshite?"

"Ayahku dokter kepala sekaligus pemilik Tokyo International Hospital. Kadang-kadang aku mengunjungi tempat kerjanya. Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu ayahmu, Takashima-san ke rumah sakit milik ayahku untuk mengantar ibumu melakukan cuci darah. Ayahmu sangat tampan, ibumu juga sangat cantik. Mereka semua sangat baik. Kebaikanmu ternyata menurun dari mereka," bibir Chisato menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku tahu ayahmu mempunyai posisi yang penting dan menjadi salah satu penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah kita. Aku senang bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu, menjadi kekasihmu karena kau selalu baik padaku. Hanya saja..dengan posisi ayahku, akan lebih banyak dilihat oleh masyarakat. Tidak hanya ayahku, tapi juga aku dan semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Melihat kondisi fisik ibumu...aku merasa tidak mungkin hubungan kita dilanjutkan. Hontou ni gomenasai, Uruha-kun...," Chisato membungkuk dalam tanda menyesal.

"Sou ka? Karena ibuku cacat, maka kau merasa malu menjadi kekasihku? Kau malu jika orang-orang akan membicarakanmu, begitu kan?," Uruha tertawa getir. "Wakatta. Terserah padamu."

Uruha bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chisato. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia sangat mencintai gadis cantik tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba kekasihnya – lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih sekarang – memutuskannya begitu saja setelah melihat kekurangan fisik ibunya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Dulu teman-temannya mengejeknya beberapa malahan meninggalkannya. Entah berapa kali Uruha harus berpindah sekolah. Kini, ketika ia mempunyai kekasih pun juga memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Semua itu lagi-lagi karena ibunya.

=o=

Blaam..

Pintu rumah itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Uruha. Berjalan dengan gontai ia memasuki rumah. Seharian ia berjalan tak tentu arah untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tak mungkin ke rumah Ruki karena selama ini dirinya tak pernah menceritakan hal pribadi pada temannya itu. Kini tubuhnya terasa lelah. Hanya istirahat yang ia inginkan.

"Dari mana saja kau?," suara teguran sang ayah membuat langkahnya terhenti. Uruha hanya menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap.

"Mengerjakan tugas bersama teman, tou-san," dusta Uruha.

"Hontou ka?"

"Benar, tou-san," jawab Uruha lirih.

"Kau tidak menengok ibumu? Dia sedang sakit di kamar. Seharian ini ibumu mencarimu. Seharusnya dia banyak beristirahat. Tapi karena menunggumu, dia belum juga mau tidur," ujar Hyde pada putranya.

Uruha masih tetap tak beranjak. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Secara tak langsung penyebabnya adalah Megumi ibunya. Permintaan sang ayah tentu saja semakin membuatnya kesal karena seseorang yang sedang tak ingin ia lihat atau ia dengar namanya adalah ibunya.

"Shima..," Hyde menyentuh lengan Uruha.

"Sumimasen tou-san. Aku sangat lelah," pamit Uruha kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang ayah.

"Berhenti disana!," perintah Hyde. "Shima. Ibumu sedang sakit. Hanya sebentar saja menemuinya apakah itu merugikanmu? Begitukah sikap pada ibu yang telah melahirkanmu?"

Megumi yang mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar meminta bantuan putrinya Ezuki membimbingnya menaiki kursi roda. Segera ia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi antara suami dan putranya.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya karena aku membencinya! Mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak pernah ada sehingga aku tidak mengalami kesialan seperti ini!"

Wajah Megumi seketika memucat karena tepat ketika ia berada di hadapan Uruha, ia mendengar perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Putranya membencinya bahkan menginginkan ia tidak ada. Apakah dirinya tak pernah berharga di mata Uruha? Mungkin lebih baik jika Uruha mengacuhkannya seumur hidup, asalkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tadi.

"Shima...," buliran airmata kini membasahi pipi Megumi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Aku benci panggilan itu...," marah Uruha pada ibunya.

Untuk pertamakalinya setelah beberapa tahun Uruha tahun ini tak mau memandang juga berbicara pada Megumi. Namun kini, sekalinya berbicara dan menatap, kata-kata keras yang menyakitkan juga pandangan penuh kebencian yang tersirat disana. Sekali lagi, hati Megumi begitu sakit, begitu perih.

Kouyou Takashima!," tegur Hyde dengan suara keras. Walau ingin menampar atau memukul putranya atas kekurangajaran tersebut, namun ia tak melakukannya karena telah berjanji dengan sang istri tak akan menyakiti Uruha secara fisik kembali. "Kau.. jangan pernah melakukan itu pada ibumu sekali lagi!," Hyde menatap tajam sang putra. "Cepat minta maaf!"

"Ie. Tou-san tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kalian semua tidak pernah mengerti sama sekali dan hanya menyalahkanku saja," ucap Uruha dengan emosional.

"Omae..," Hyde menggeratakkan gigi-geliginya menahan amarah.

"Karena dia..aku selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temanku. Mereka semua menjauhi dan merendahkanku. Karena dia..aku harus berpindah sekolah beberapa kali. Bahkan aku tak memiliki teman dekat atau mengajak teman sekolahku kesini karena aku takut akan sikap mereka nantinya. Dan hari ini... Hari ini kekasihku memutuskanku karena telah melihat keadaan kaa-san! Lalu sekarang tou-san menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya dan meminta maaf? Aku tidak mau melakukannya karena aku membencinya!," Uruha menatap tajam sang ayah. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari sepasang mata sipit Uruha. Sekian lama ia hanya memendam perasaannya dalam diam saja, namun kini semua yang tersimpan itu ia keluarkan begitu saja di hadapan mereka.

"Keluar!," ucap Hyde dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan. "Pergi kau dari rumah ini!," ulang Hyde. "Jika kau tak menganggap ibumu, berarti kau juga tak menganggap aku sebagai ayahmu! Kau..bukan lagi anak kami."

"Suamiku...," lirih Megumi disela isak tangisnya. Ia tak percaya kalau sang suami akan mengusir putra mereka.

"Cepat pergi!"

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Uruha pun membalikkan tubuh, berlalu dari hadapan sang ayah menuju keluar rumah.

"Shima!," Megumi memanggil nama putranya. "Hyde-kun.. Tolong, panggil Shima kembali. Jangan usir dia," mohon Megumi sambil memegang tangan suaminya. "Shima...," panggil Megumi berulang-ulang.

"Biarkan dia... Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran," Hyde berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang nampak sangat terpukul karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ezuki-chan. Bawa ibumu ke kamar."

Putri sulung Takashima itu mengangguk pelan lalu membujuk sang ibu yang terlihat pucat dan masih saja menangis agar mau beristirahat.

=o=

Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang madu bernama Uruha itu berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi dan dingin serta tertutupi salju tipis. Tentu saja jalanan begitu sepi karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam serta udara yang dingin membuat orang merasa enggan untuk keluar rumah. Saat ini Uruha masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan membawa tas ransel di punggung yang tentu saja hanya berisi buku-buku pelajaran karena tadi tak sempat membawa apapun ketika meninggalkan rumah.

Udara yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang membuatnya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Tentu saja saat ini Uruha tak mempunyai arah dan tujuan karena telah diusir oleh sang ayah. Tak mungkin juga ia pergi ke rumah Ruki. Walaupun Ruki selalu menganggapnya sahabat, tapi tidak dengan Uruha. Selama ini pemuda berambut sewarna madu itu selalu memberi dinding pembatas antara dirinya dengan orang lain. Sangat tidak tahu diri jika saat sedang kesusahan saja ia kemudian datang ke tempat Ruki. Jika mencari penginapan pun, uang yang dibawanya dalam dompet tak akan cukup. Kartu kredit? Jangan harap, karena selama ini Hyde mendidiknya agar hidup tak berlebihan sehingga anak-anaknya tak diberi kartu kredit.

Langkah kaki Uruha terhenti di sebuah taman kota. Beberapa bangku taman nampak kosong dan cukup leluasa untuk meletakkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas panjang, Uruha pun mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku tersebut. Nampaknya malam ini untuk sementara dirinya harus tidur di taman. Besok baru ia akan memikirkan langkah berikutnya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Setelah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya, Uruha pun memejamkan mata.

Baru saja memejamkan mata, terdengar langkah kaki. Uruha memicingkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang kini duduk di samping tempat ia merebahkan diri. Menatap lama siluet orang itu. Walaupun memakai jaket namun terlihat bahwa ia seorang pemuda kurus dan nampaknya seusia dengan Uruha. Rambutnya pendek berponi panjang berwarna pirang kecokelatan dengan potongan rambut mirip burung parkit serta kain kecil – noseband – yang melintang di wajahnya, menutupi sebagian kecil wajah dan hidungnya. Penampilan yang aneh. Begitu pikir Uruha. Pemuda ber-noseband itu kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok. Mengisap dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Setelah mengamati sebentar sosok itu, kembali Uruha memejamkan mata karena telah mengantuk.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?," pemuda ber-noseband itu bertanya.

Uruha berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Ia memang tak suka berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Ck..sangat tidak ramah," pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur karena tadi kau mengamatiku," sindirnya. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan karena hypothermia kalau tidur disini. Sebentar lagi salju akan semakin tebal."

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu membuat Uruha membuka matanya. Ia merasa kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggunya padahal mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain. Apa urusan orang itu atas hidup Uruha coba? Kini sepasang Uruha menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda ber-noseband yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ore wa Akira Suzuki desu. Kau bisa memanggilku Reita," pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. Sudut bibirna tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman lebar.

Uruha menatap aneh pada pemuda bernama Reita tersebut. Selain Ruki, ada juga orang yang seperti ini. Begitu bertemu langsung bersikap sok kenal kepadanya. Bahkan pemuda ini jauh lebih tidak tahu malu daripada Ruki. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Uruha.

"Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan merampok atau menculikmu. Hanya ingin berkenalan saja karena sepertinya kita seumuran," gurau Reita sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Uruha," jawab Uruha singkat.

"Hmm..nama yang bagus. Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau menyebutkan nama aslimu padaku," Reita tersenyum ramah. Ia menghisap batang beracun di jarinya kembali. "Kau mau?," tawarnya pada Uruha.

Dengan ragu Uruha meraih sebatang rokok yang ditawarkan Reita padanya. Selama ini Uruha belum pernah merokok karena masih di bawah umur, selain itu sang ayah pasti memarahinya kalau tahu Uruha merokok. Tapi kali ini tidak apa-apa bukan? Tidak akan ada yang memarahinya karena Hyde telah mengusirnya dari rumah. Begitu pikir Uruha. Reita menyalakan pemantik apinya untuk Uruha. Buru-buru Uruha mendekatkan ujung batang rokok itu ke bibirnya, kemudian menghisapnya cepat.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..," Uruha terbatuk-batuk setelah menghisap batang rokok tersebut. Matanya memerah karena asap rokok. Tentu saja karena ini pengalaman pertamanya melakukan itu.

Reita terkekeh melihat tingkah Uruha yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali mencoba merokok.

"Pelan-pelan saja teman. Kau baru pertama kali merokok bukan?," Reita menepuk-nepuk punggung Uruha.

"Ini sangat tidak enak," Uruha menatap tidak suka pada batang rokok di tangannya. mematikannya lalu membuang puntung rokok itu ke tempat sampah didekatnya.

"Pertama kali mencoba merokok, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi setelah terbiasa, ini banyak membantuku terutama saat sedang suntuk seperti ini. Memang banyak yang berkata rokok tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sendiri yang memiliki tubuh ini kan..," ucap Reita dengan nada santai sambil menghisap dalam batang bernikotin tersebut.

Uruha tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Pemuda ber-noseband itu sepertinya tipe anak yang easy going dan apa adanya. Tanpa sadar pandangan mata Uruha tertuju pada noseband Reita lagi. "Ini hanya style saja. Hidungku baik-baik saja dan masih ada di tempatnya," Reita menjelaskan karena menyadari tatapan heran Uruha.

"Oh?," jawab Uruha singkat. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?," Reita menatap ingin tahu kearah Uruha.

"Bukan urusanmu!," jawab Uruha ketus.

"Wakatta. Itu memang bukan urusanku. Gomen, kalau begitu," ujar Reita santai. "Carilah penginapan walaupun yang murah. Tidak baik kalau kau tidur semalaman di taman ini. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau bisa terkena hypothermia. Lihat saja. Wajahmu sudah pucat pasi dan bibirmu membiru begitu," Reita menunjuk wajah pias Uruha.

"Betsuni. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diri," kata Uruha angkuh walaupun dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Reita tersebut.

"Ck..sombong sekali. Tidak ada hubungan antara kau laki-laki atau perempuan kalau sudah mengenai kondisi tubuh. Lagipula, bagaimana jika ada orang hentai yang mengganggumu? Meskipun kau ini laki-laki, tapi wajahmu itu...cukup cantik juga," ujar Reita menahan tawa.

Uruha menatap tidak suka mendengar perkataan Reita barusan yang menurut Uruha melecehkannya sebagai laki-laki.

"Gomen. Jangan menatap seolah kau mau membunuhku seperti itu teman," kata Reita. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk mencari penginapan," akhirnya Uruha mengaku. "Dan kau! Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan aku cantik ..," kata Uruha dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai.. Wakarimashita. Ehm..bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di tempatku? Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini. Memang sederhana, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau tidur diluar bukan?," kata Reita ramah.

"Aku...," Uruha nampak ragu menerima tawaran Reita meskipun jujur ia membutuhkan itu. Tapi mereka baru saja berkenalan. Tidak apa-apakah jika ia menerima tawaran Reita?

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Ayo!," tanpa persetujuan dari Uruha, Reita mengambil tas ransel Uruha yang membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau mengikutinya.

Reita mendahului berjalan dengan Uruha yang mengekor di belakangnya. Selama hampir 10 menit perjalanan tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana. Reita mengajak Uruha naik ke lantai 5 menggunakan lift yang nampaknya sudah terlihat kurang bagus. Uruha sempat membayangkan bagaimana bila tiba-tiba lift itu macet dan mereka terjebak di dalam sana? Tapi kecemasan Uruha ternyata tak terbukti. Lift itu berhenti di lantai 5 lalu pintunya terbuka. Reita keluar mendahului Uruha. Dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung lorong tersebut kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang merupakan apartemen Reita.

"Douzo..," Reita mempersilakan Uruha masuk.

Dengan ragu Uruha melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang bahkan cuma berukuran tak sampai dua kali dari kamar pribadinya. Ruangan itu tanpa sekat. Ruang tamu, ruang tidur, bahkan dapur menjadi satu. Uruha merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa hidup di ruangan sekecil ini?

"Gomen jika tak sesuai keinginanmu. Hanya ini apartemen yang bisa kusewa sendiri dari hasil kerja part time. Tidak ada kamar tidur. Cukup menggelar futon kau bisa tidur dimana saja. Tidak ada kamar mandi. Kalau mau mandi kau harus ke pemandian umum," Reita menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengeluarkan cengiran.

Uruha yang tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini tampaknya memang harus pasrah menerimanya. Ia seorang laki-laki, jadi tak boleh bersikap manja. Begitu pikirnya.

=o=

Sudah 3 hari Uruha menumpang di rumah Reita dan sudah 3 hari pula Uruha tidak masuk sekolah. Sedikit banyak Uruha mulai mengetahui keadaan pemuda kurus ber-noseband itu. Reita tinggal seorang diri namun Uruha tidak menanyakan dimana orangtua Reita karena ia tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. Ternyata Reita seusia dengan Uruha. Ia bersekolah di SMA kejuruan otomotif agar setelah lulus nanti langsung dapat bekerja karena tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk memasuki universitas.

Meskipun Reita adalah orang yang terlalu berterus terang, kelihatan cuek, dan seenaknya, namun pada dasarnya ia orang yang baik. Mungkin hidupnya pas-pasan namun ia masih mau menampung Uruha di rumahnya bahkan semua kebutuhan Uruha menjadi tanggungan Reita. Begitu juga pakaian yang ia kenakan kini meminjam dari pemuda kurus itu. Meskipun sedikit kekecilan dipakai Uruha, namun lebih baik daripada harus mengenakan pakaian yang sama berhari-hari. Sebenarnya Uruha merasa malu karena bergantung pada Reita. Namun ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Uruha berjanji akan membantu Reita jika telah mendapat pekerjaan meskipun cuma part time.

"Ini..," Reita menyodorkan semangkuk besar ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap panas kepada Uruha. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana dekat dengan apartemen Reita.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan orangtuamu?," tanya Reita tba-tiba.

"Jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi," Uruha menampakkan wajah tidak suka saat mendengarnya.

"Gomen..," jawab Reita lalu mulai memakan ramen panas itu menggunakan sumpit.

Uruha masih saja terdiam belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Perkataan Reita itu tak urung membuatnya teringat kembali pada kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang keterlaluan. Hal itu pasti sangat menyakiti ibunya bukan? Terbayang kembali di pelupuk mata Uruha, wajah sedih sang ibu yang berurai airmata setelah mendengar kata-kata kasarnya. Sebersit rasa penyesalan singgah di hatinya.

"Kau tidak makan? Kalau belum lapar, sini kumakan saja. Sayang kalau dibuang apalagi aku sudah membelinya," seloroh Reita yang telah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo miliknya dalam waktu singkat. Nampaknya Reita benar-benar kelaparan atau memang rakus? Sungguh tubuh kurusnya itu menipu orang lain.

Tentu saja Uruha tidak rela jika ramen miliknya harus diserahkan pada Reita. Bagaimanapun ia juga merasa lapar. Uruha pun segera memakan ramen-nya sebelum diambil oleh Reita.

"Kau sebenarnya sangat beruntung, teman. Hanya melihat penampilanmu saja aku tahu kalau orangtuamu itu kaya," ucap Reita terus terang. "Aku tak begitu mengerti apa masalahmu, tapi kau masih punya orangtua lengkap bukan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Uruha singkat. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman ketika Reita menyinggung hal pribadi.

"Benar kan.. Hidupmu memang sungguh beruntung Uruha-san! Aku jadi iri padamu," jujur Reita. "Seumur hidup, aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua. Kata ibu pemilik panti asuhan tempatku dibesarkan, aku ditemukan di depan pintu panti asuhan ketika masih bayi. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana wajah orangtuaku, bahkan nama mereka," Reita tersenyum tipis. Sepasang mata sipitnya menerawang. " Sekali saja dalam hidup, aku ingin bertemu dan melihat wajah mereka. Bagaimana pun keadaan mereka. Normal maupun cacat. Kaya maupun miskin. Aku hanya ingin bertemu, terutama dengan ibuku," Reita mengalihkan pandangan terhadap Uruha. "Saat bertemu ibuku nanti, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Arigato, telah melahirkanku. Meskipun mungkin kelahiranku tidak diinginkan, tapi ia tidak menggugurkan atau membuangku ke tempat yang tidak layak. Memberi kesempatan diriku untuk menghirup udara bebas dan melihat dunia yang penuh warna ini."

Tlek..

Uruha menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia pegang. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar perkataan Reita yang terdengar sederhana namun sangat bermakna dalam. Tidak ada kebencian maupun dendam yang terpancar dari kedua mata kecilnya saat mengatakan itu. Hanya ketulusan disana. Uruha merasa malu pada Reita. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yatim piatu seperti Reita mampu mengucapkan kalimat bijaksana seperti itu? Ia yang bahkan masih memiliki orangtua yang lengkap tak berpikir hingga kesana. Sang ibu yang begitu tulus menyayanginya meskipun selalu tersakiti oleh sikap dinginnya, malah ia benci dan jauhi karena memiliki cacat fisik. Semua hanya karena rasa malu yang dialami Uruha. Bukankah itu sangat kekanakan dan egois?

"Uruha. Daijobu ka?," Reita tampak khawatir saat melihat Uruha yang biasanya dingin itu mendadak emosional seperti ini.

"Daijobu..."

Uruha berusaha menutupi perasaannya dari Reita dengan memasang wajah dinginnya kembali. Walaupun selera makannya telah menghilang, namun ia berusaha menghabiskan ramen-nya.

"Ore wa Kouyou Takashima. Di rumah biasa dipanggil Shima. Itu nama panggilan dari ibuku sejak kecil," senyum tipis menghiasi bibir indah Uruha ketika teringat masa kecilnya. "Ibuku. Dia sangat cantik. Serasi dengan ayahku yang tampan... Tak hanya cantik, tapi dia adalah malaikat. Selalu tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Bertutur kata lembut padaku. Memberi kehangatan lewat sentuhannya. Seburuk apapun perilakuku terhadapnya, cintanya tetap tulus padaku. Dia..nyaris mendekati sempurna," Uruha tersenyum pahit. "Hanya satu yang membuatnya tak sempurna. Kaa-san..dia cacat, tak memiliki kaki."

Tanpa sadar kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dengan lancar dari bibir Uruha. Tidak biasanya ia mau bercerita masalah pribadi kepada orang lain bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri. Namun entah mengapa Uruha merasa bisa mempercayai pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari tersebut. Sementara itu Reita terdiam memperhatikan Uruha, tak menyela perkataan pemuda berambut sewarna madu dihadapannya.

"Dulu sewaktu kecil , aku sangat dekat dengan kaa-san. Tidak sedetikpun mau berjauhan darinya. Selalu bermanja padanya. Ketika mulai TK, teman-temanku mulai tahu bagaimana keadaan ibuku. Mereka sering mengejek dan sedikit demi sedikit menjauhiku. Menganggapku anak yang aneh..," Uruha terdiam sejenak. "Aku merasa malu dan terasingkan. Lalu meminta tou-san untuk memindahkan sekolahku. Tapi..kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali hingga aku harus berpindah sekolah berulang kali," lanjut Uruha.

"Bolehkah aku..?," Reita memberi isyarat pada Uruha akan menyalakan rokok. Uruha yang mengerti, menganggukkan kepala tanda mempersilakan. "Lanjutkan saja..," kata Reita sembari menghisap batang rokok di antara jemarinya.

"Aku...mulai menjauhi dan membenci kaa-san karena membuatku mengalami hal-hal tidak mengenakkan selama bertahun-tahun. Tak pernah menghiraukan jika ia mengajakku bicara, juga menatap wajahnya. Menganggapnya bukan seorang yang penting dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membencinya dan lebih baik jika dia tak ada di dunia ini karena setelah melihat keadaan ibuku, seorang gadis memutuskanku."

Reita menepuk pelan bahu Uruha untuk menghiburnya. Bukan maksudku mengusirmu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau pulang secepatnya. Temui ibumu dan meminta maaf padanya karena kau telah menyakitinya ," nasihat Reita.

"Tou-san telah mengusirku. Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku."

"Ayahmu pasti tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar mengusirmu. Aku yakin, dia juga akan menerimamu kembali kalau kau meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Uruha terdiam. Dalam hati ia berharap apa yang Reita katakan itu benar. Tapi Uruha merasa malu untuk menemui orangtuanya saat ini. Apa dengan meminta maaf saja akan menyelesaikan semuanya?

"Hei.. Apa kau takut dimarahi dan diusir ayahmu lagi? Kalau kau takut, akan kutemani," ujar Reita sambil memamerkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

Mata Uruha melotot mendengar perkataan Reita. Bagaimanapun Uruha tak sepenakut itu menerima kemarahan sang ayah karena memang sudah sewajarnya ia terima. Ia hanya merasa malu untuk menemui ibunya lagi karena terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Reita.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Reita tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap antara keduanya. Ketika melewati jalan raya, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat sebahu keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Shima-chan...," panggil gadis itu.

"Nee-chan?," sahut Uruha tak percaya ketika melihat kakak perempuannya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Benarkah kau Shima? Yokatta ne..akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku dan tou-san sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," kakak Uruha bernama Ezuki itu langsung memeluk tubuh Uruha yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Nee-chan..."

"Dasar anak nakal!," tiba-tiba Ezuki menggeplak kepala Uruha cukup keras hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Sementara Reita hanya bisa memberi tatapan kasihan pada Uruha melihat penyiksaan itu.

"Ittai...," protes Uruha sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi? Kalau tou-san mengusirmu, seharusnya cukup meminta maaf saja. Dengan begitu kaa-san tidak perlu bersedih dan kami tidak bersusah payah mencarimu, baka!," omel Ezuki sementara airmata mulai mengalir dari sepasang matanya.

"Gomen ne..," lirih Uruha.

"Kau salah jika meminta maaf padaku. Seharusnya katakan itu pada orangtua kita terutama kaa-san," ucap Ezuki sambil menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Sekarang cepat ikut aku."

"Nan no koto?," tanya Uruha penasaran.

"Kaa-san sakit. Penyakit gagal ginjalnya bertambah parah. Beberapa hari ini kaa-san selalu memanggil-manggil namamu," Uruha tercekat mendengar penjelasan kakaknya.

"Tapi tou-san telah mengusirku, nee-chan. Apa tou-san akan menerimaku?"

"Mochiron. Tou-san juga mencari-carimu beberapa hari ini. Sudah, jangan banyak alasan lagi. Aku tak menerima penolakanmu. Cepat ikut aku ke rumah sakit!," Ezuki memaksa adiknya bahkan menarik tangan Uruha untuk ikut memasuki mobil.

"Chotto..."

"Apa lagi?"

Uruha membalikkan tubuh, menatap Reita. "Arigato telah mengijinkanku tinggal di rumahmu. Gomen..telah merepotanmu beberapa hari ini. Sekarang, aku harus menemui ibuku," pamit Uruha pada Reita.

"Tidak perlu sungkan..," Reita tersenyum tulus.

"Sayonara...," Uruha balas tersenyum walau terlihat sedikit canggung. Tak lama kemudian mobil mewah itu pun melaju meninggalkan Reita yang masih berdiri di tepi jalan seorang diri.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Letters for my Mother**  
Author : Daiichi  
Genre : drama, family, friendship, angst  
Rating : T

Chapter : 3 (end)

Fandom : the GazettE, Hyde L'arc~en~Ciel  
Casting :

Uruha – Kouyou Takashima/Shima/Uruha

Reita – Akira Suzuki/Reita

Ruki – Takanori Matsumoto /Ruki

Aoi – YuuShiroyama /Aoi

Kai – Uke Yutaka/Kai

Hyde (Hideto Takarai)– Hideto Takashima (ayah Uruha)

Megumi Oishii – Megumi Takashima (ibu Uruha)

Beberapa Original Characters yg numpang lewat ^^

Ezuki – Ezuki Takashima (kakak Uruha)

Disclaimer : Pinjem nama doang hehehe... Mangap Om Hyde, tante Megumi nama kalian juga saya pinjem *sungkem *  
Note Author : Pengen nulis ff yg berhubungan dengan Hari Ibu aja walau telat^^ Jika ada perubahan nama asli hanya untuk menyesuaikan aja hehehehe...

Aih..tadinya pengen bikin 2 chapt aja tapi ternyata molor. Kayaknya harus selesai di chapt 3 nih XDD

=0=

Uruha masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Di hadapannya kini adalah pintu kamar tempat ibunya dirawat. Meskipun begitu besar keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam sana, namun sepasang kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Ezuki telah menjelaskan keadaan sang ibu padanya. Saat ini kondisi tubuh Megumi memburuk. Cuci darah saja tak cukup. Megumi membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal. Jika tidak segera dilakukan, hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka. Sosok Hyde, ayah Uruha muncul dari dalam. Pria setengah baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu memandang putranya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terdefinisikan.

"Kau sudah datang?," kata Hyde tertuju pada putranya. Uruha hanya menggangguk lemah kemudian menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap sang ayah. "Ezuki-chan, tolong jaga ibumu sebentar," pinta Hyde pada Ezuki. Pandangannya beralih kembali pada Uruha. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa banyak kata, Uruha pun mengikuti langkah Hyde menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Minumlah agar kau terasa hangat," Hyde meletakkan cup minuman yang berisi teh hangat di meja Uruha.

"Domo..," lirih Uruha yang kemudian mulai meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman yang diberikan Hyde tadi.

"Gomenasai...aku terlalu keras padamu," ucap Hyde pada putranya.

"Ie. Aku yang salah tou-san. Hontou ni gomenasai," Uruha membungkukkan badan di hadapan sang ayah.

"Sebenarnya ini semua tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Selama ini kau hanya salah paham," Hyde tersenyum tipis. "Tou-san akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu..."

Uruha mendongakkan kepala. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Hyde.

"Dulu..sebelum menikah denganku, ibumu adalah seorang model terkenal. Dia sangat cantik, bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan sepasang kaki yang jenjang, berkulit putih bersih, serta memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat indah. Megumi, sangat sempurna. Tou-san..adalah penggemar beratnya sejak lama," ujar Hyde mulai bercerita. "Tou-san sangat beruntung berhasil mendapatkan cintanya karena banyak pria yang menaruh hati padanya. Dia tak hanya sempurna secara fisik tapi begitu juga hatinya. Ibumu bahkan rela mengorbankan karir modelnya yang sedang menanjak saat itu dan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya setelah menikah dengan too-san. Kebahagiaan kami pun terasa lengkap setelah kelahiran Ezuki kemudian disusul kelahiranmu 3 tahun kemudian."

Bibir Hyde melengkung, membuat segaris senyuman samar saat mengenang masa lalunya bersama Megumi. Ia meraih cup minuman di hadapannya, meneguk sedikit kemudian meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Suatu hari kami mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenekmu di Wakayama, kampung halaman too-san. Kau masih bayi berumur 6 bulan dan kakakmu Ezuki berumur 3 tahun saat itu. Kita berempat berencana menginap di rumah kakekmu selama satu minggu. Pada hari kedua kita berada di Wakayama, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa sangat hebat. Too-san menggendong kakakmu, dan kaa-san menggendongmu keluar rumah. Guncangan gempa yang sangat besar itu membuat rumah kakekmu hampir roboh. Too-san berhasil menyelamatkan Ezuki. Tapi tidak dengan ibumu. Dia..tertimpa bangunan rumah yang runtuh beserta dengan dirimu yang masih dalam pelukannya. Too-san sangat cemas. Takut kehilangan kalian berdua. Namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena saat itu too-san juga sedang berusaha menenangkan kakakmu yang terus saja menangis ketakutan. Yang bisa too-san lakukan hanya berdoa agar kalian selamat."

Pandangan mata Hyde kini terlihat meredup saat menatap Uruha. Sementara itu Uruha masih terdiam. Tak ingin menyela setiap perkataan ayahnya.

"Doa too-san terkabul. Dua jam setelah gempa berhenti, kalian ditemukan di bawah reruntuhan rumah kakekmu. Sangat ajaib. Kau yang berada di pelukan ibumu hanya mengalami luka-luka kecil tak berarti. Tampaknya ibumu benar-benar ingin melindungimu. Dia mendekap erat tubuh mungilmu. Melindungi segenap daya dengan tubuhnya agar kau selamat. Nyawa ibumu memang juga terselamatkan, tapi dia terluka sangat parah. Kedua kakinya yang tertimpa tiang penyangga rumah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Dokter pun harus mengamputasinya."

"Too-san..," tubuh Uruha bergetar hebat setelah mendengarnya. Wajahnya pun memucat. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Doshite? Kenapa kalian tak memberitahu hal ini padaku?"

"Megumi tak pernah menyesali pengorbanannya karena baginya kau lebih penting daripada kedua kakinya. Ibumu itu bahkan melarang too-san untuk menceritakan hal ini padamu. Dia tak ingin kau merasa bersalah karena ini memang bukan salahmu. Naluri seorang ibulah yang membuatnya ingin melindungimu," ujar Hyde pada putranya.

"Kaa-san...," sepasang mata Uruha memanas. Buliran bening airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

Selama ini Uruha merasa malu bahkan membenci sang ibu karena kecacatan fisiknya tanpa tahu bahwa dialah penyebab semuanya. Uruha merasa sangat menyesal telah bersikap buruk pada ibunya selama ini. Sosok yang telah rela mengorbankan diri dengan tulus agar ia tetap hidup dan tumbuh besar tanpa kurang suatu apapun hingga kini. Sungguh balasan yang tak sebanding dengan semua yang telah dilakukan sang ibu kepadanya.

"Kaa-san...," lirih Uruha.

Hyde berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkah menuju Uruha, kemudian meremas pelan bahunya untuk memberi penghiburan.

"Ibumu.. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kalian berdua, Ezuki dan kamu adalah harta berharga baginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Uruha menggangguk lemah. Setelah bersusah payah mencoba untuk berdiri, ia kemudian setengah berlari menuju kamar tempat ibunya dirawat. Debaran jantungnya memuncak ketiba tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Uruha berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Megumi yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Entah mengapa setiap langkah terasa berat baginya ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tubuhnya serasa tak bertenaga untuk berpijak di bumi, namun ia bertekad ingin segera menemui Megumi dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kaa-san..," panggil Uruha lirih yang kini berdiri di tepi ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring. Tangannya meraih jemari lentik Megumi yang terlihat pucat.

"Shima-chan?," sepasang mata Megumi terbuka perlahan mendengar suara putranya.

"Aku datang...kaa-san...," bibir Uruha berusaha mengulas senyum tipis pada ibunya.

"Yokatta ne..," Megumi balas tersenyum. Tatapan matanya terlihat berbinar menatap Uruha.

"Gomenasai.. Kaa-san... Hontou ni gomenasai. Aku.. Aku bersalah padamu," suara Uruha terdengar serak saat mengucapkannya. Sepasang matanya terasa memanas karena desakan airmata yang ingin keluar kembali.

"Kemarilah.."

Megumi merentangkan kedua lengannya sambil menatap penuh kasih sayang pada putranya. Seolah mengerti maksud Megumi, Uruha pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san mencemaskanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama tidak di rumah?," tanya Megumi lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut Uruha.

"Aku baik-baik saja kaa-san. Ada seseorang yang baik hati mau menampungku. Hanya saja makanan di luar tidak seenak masakanmu," Uruha memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang merasuki nadinya saat mendapatkan belaian lembut sang ibu yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi...," pinta Megumi.

"Tidak akan...," jawab Uruha lirih.

Senyuman lega tersemat dari bibir Hyde melihat pemandangan mengharukan ibu dan anak di hadapannya. Sementara itu Ezuki menangis terharu karena bahagia melihat adiknya telah berbaikan dengan Megumi.

=o=

"Uru-chan! Kemana saja 4 hari ini? Aku merindukanmu. Kau bahkan tidak masuk sekolah selama 4 hari," seorang pemuda manis bertubuh pendek menghambur kearah Uruha yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Megumi. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ru-Ruki?," Uruha berusaha melepas pelukan Ruki yang melelat erat di tubuhnya. Membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. " Lepas.. Aku sesak."

"Oh.. Gomen ne," Ruki pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan cengiran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?," tanya Uruha keheranan.

"Ah.. Aku mau menjenguk ibumu," jawab Ruki dengan santai. "Lihat, aku membawakan bunga untuk ibumu. Ehm...aku tidak tahu apa bunga kesukaannya, jadi kubawakan saja bunga Lily," Ruki menunjukkan sebuket bunga Lily pada Uruha.

"K-kau sudah bertemu ibuku sebelumnya?," Uruha menatap tak percaya kearah Ruki. Jika Ruki sudah pernah bertemu dengan Megumi, tentunya ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan ibunya itu. Namun mengapa Ruki masih bersikap wajar padanya?

"Tentu saja sudah. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa tahu ibumu dirawat disini," ujar Ruki.

"Jadi..kau sudah tahu kalau ibuku..."

"Benar," Ruki memotong kalimat Uruha. "Aku baru tahu kalau ibumu sangat cantik juga sangat baik. Aku jadi iri padamu karena ibuku tak secantik ibumu. Kaa-san bahkan suka mengomeliku," Ruki mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kapan?," Uruha masih saja penasaran karena Ruki hanya memuji ibunya, sama sekali tidak membahas tentang kekurangannya.

"Sewaktu kau menghilang, ayah dan kakakmu mencari ke sekolah juga ke rumahku. Mereka mengira kau pasti bersama denganku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ayahmu mengatakan kalau ibumu sakit dan terus saja mencari-carimu. Makanya, 2 hari yang lalu aku menengok ibumu. Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Aku kan sahabatmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang padaku malahan pergi ke tempat lain," gerutu Ruki kesal.

"Gomenasai...," jawab Uruha lirih.

"Sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu," Ruki tersenyum tulus. Yokatta... Sekarang kau sudah kembali."

"Arigato gozaimasu...," Uruha meraih tubuh mungil Ruki ke dalam pelukannya. Senyum bahagia tersemat di bibir indahnya. Ternyata Ruki selama ini tulus berteman dengannya. Tidak mengejek ataupun menjauhi ketika ia melihat keadaan ibunya. Ia tak ingin lagi membangun dinding pembatas dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ugh... Uruha.. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Tapi maaf, aku masih menyukai perempuan," canda Ruki sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Uruha karena merasa sesak karena Uruha memeluknya lebih kencang daripada apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Mendengar perkataan Ruki membuat mata Uruha membulat. Ia sadar saat ini masih di rumah sakit. Tentu saja Uruha tidak mau orang lain yang melihat akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Buru-buru dilepasnya tubuh mungil Ruki dari pelukannya.

"Ehem.. A-Aku juga masih suka perempuan. Kalaupun aku suka pria, pastinya bukan dengan yang bertubuh pendek sepertimu," balas Uruha tak mau kalah dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Huh.. Sekarang kau berani mengataiku pendek. Umurku masih 16 tahun, dan aku masih bisa tumbuh lagi. Lihat saja kalau tinggiku sudah menyamaimu. Akan kurebut semua gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu itu!," ujar Ruki berapi-api sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Uruha. "Minggir! Aku mau masuk. Lebih baik aku melihat wajah cantik ibumu daripada wajah dinginmu itu," Ruki mendorong tubuh Uruha yang menghalangi pintu pun memberi jalan sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Ruki.

"Yo.. Uruha-kun!," Uruha memalingkan wajah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Reita?," ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda kurus ber-noseband yang selama 3 hari kemarin telah menolongnya. Seperti biasa, Reita terlihat santai dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku membawakan tasmu. Barang-barangmu ada di dalam semua," Reita menyerahkan tas ransel milik Uruha yang tertinggal dirumahnya.

"Arigato..," ucap Uruha yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Reita.

"Okasan wa genki desuka?," tanya Reita.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja," Uruha tersenyum lemah. Kondisi tubuh Megumi memang belum bisa dikatakan sudah membaik.

"Wakatta..," Reita menepuk pelan bahu Uruha.

"Kau mau masuk?," tawar Uruha.

"Bolehkah?," Reita nampak ragu. Sebenarnya selain mengantarkan tas Uruha, ia pun bermaksud menengok Megumi.

"Mochiron," Uruha pun mempersilakan Reita masuk.

=o=

Dokter yang merawat Megumi mengatakan bahwa kondisi kedua ginjalnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Megumi membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya. Betapa sedih perasaan Uruha saat ini ketika mendengarnya. Di saat dirinya ingin memperbaiki semua dari awal, namun takdir mempermainkannya. Uruha tak ingin ibunya pergi secepat itu meninggalkannya. Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat terhadap sang ibu. Membalas semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang telah Megumi berikan dengan seluruh kemampuannya walaupun Uruha tahu itu tak akan mampu menandingi cinta sang ibu kepadanya.

Hyde dan Ezuki telah diperiksa. Hasilnya, ginjal mereka tidak cocok untuk Megumi. Hal itu semakin membuat Uruha lebih terpuruk lagi. Uruha pun meminta izin sang ayah untuk memeriksa juga ginjalnya. Siapa tahu ginjal miliknya sesuai untuk Megumi. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa ginjal Uruha ternyata cocok. Secercah harapan muncul kembali. Uruha pun bertekad memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk Megumi. Namun jawaban tak terduga keluar dari bibir Megumi. Ibunya itu menolak keras jika harus ginjal anaknya lah yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Ia melarang Ezuki maupun Uruha untuk menyerahkan sebelah ginjal mereka kepadanya.

"Kaa-san.. Aku mohon...," bujuk Uruha pada sang ibu.

"Ie..," Megumi menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Doshite? Hanya ginjalku yang cocok untuk kaa-san. Aku tidak keberatan memberikan sebelah ginjalku untukmu sama seperti kau yang mengikhlaskan kedua kakimu untuk menyelamatkanku. Lagipula, aku masih bisa hidup normal dengan sebelah ginjal," ujar Uruha lagi.

"Kaa-san bahagia melihat kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik sekarang. Kau sudah besar dan tampan. Hah..sepertinya baru kemarin kaa-san menimang dan mengganti popokmu," ujar Megumi sambil menatap sayang putranya. "Aku seorang ibu Shima-chan. Apapun akan kuberikan untuk anak-anakku. Jadi, kaa-san tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalas budi dengan harus menyerahkan ginjalmu," Megumi meraih jemari Uruha kemudian menggenggamnya. "Kaa-san tidak mau menerima ginjalmu maupun Ezuki sekalipun itu cocok. Kalian masih terlalu muda. Masa depan kalian pun masih panjang. Mungkin kalian masih bisa hidup dengan satu ginjal, tapi tentu saja itu berbeda jika dengan sepasang ginjal. Terutama dirimu, Shima. Kau seorang laki-laki. Suatu saat ketika dewasa nanti, kau akan memilki keluarga yang harus kau lindungi. Tubuhmu harus selalu sehat dan kuat. Dengan sebelah ginjal saja, kemampuanmu akan terbatas," Megumi tersenyum lembut pada Uruha.

"Kaa-san.. Aku melakukannya bukan hanya karena ingin membalas budi saja. Karena kau ibuku. Sudah kewajibanku melakukannya. Aku juga ingin kau lebih lama lagi bersama kami."

""Kaa-san tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kaa-san selalu ada disini...," jemari kurus Megumi menyentuh pelan dada Uruha. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mengingat kaa-san," Megumi tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak mau. Kaa-san mengatakan ini seolah-olah akan pergi saja," tolak Uruha keras dengan wajah yang mengeras menahan kesedihan.

"Aku akan bertahan dan menunggu donor ginjal dari orang lain," timpal Megumi.

"Tapi kenapa kaa-san berkata seperti itu?," Uruha berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Ibunya sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Ia tak mau lepas kontrol dan berakhir dengan kemarahan meskipun tak suka ketika mendengar perkataan Megumi.

"Kaa-san hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi ketika kaa-san..."

"Jangan ucapkan lagi..," potong Uruha dengan suara lirih.

"Shima..," ujar Megumi dengan tatapan teduh pada Uruha. " Di dunia ini, kita tak pernah sendirian. Jika ada orang yang membenci atau menyakiti kita. Tapi akan ada orang yang menyayangi dan menerima kita dengan tulus tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kau memiliki kaa-san,tou-san, Ezuki, dan sahabat-sahabatmu. Bukan berapa banyak jumlah orang yang berada di dekatmu, tapi seberapa besar perasaan mereka terhadapmu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan tetap berada di sisimu, tak pernah meninggalkanmu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Kasih sayang yang tulus akan tetap kita rasakan di hati, meskipun orang itu tak lagi ada di sisi kita dimanapun dia berada."

"Kaa-san..," sepasang mata Uruha mulai memanas. Ia berusaha keras agar tiada buliran bening yang akan mengalir dari sana.

"Berjanjilah pada kaa-san," Megumi memberi tatapan memohon pada putranya. "Jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan menyusahkan too-san. Bantu dia menjaga kakakmu, karena kau laki-laki. Jangan biarkan Ezuki mendapat laki-laki yang tidak baik untuknya... ," pesan Megumi lagi.

"Kaa-san.. Aku..."

"Berjanjilah.."

"Baiklah," Uruha menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyetujuinya. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang kaa-san inginkan jika kaa-san sembuh nanti. Jadi, berjanjilah bahwa kaa-san akan berada lama bersama kami."

"Arigato...," Megumi tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Uruha menunduk sedih mendengar penuturan ibunya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membujuk Megumi, namun ibunya itu tetap bersikeras menolak. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama jika harus menunggu donor ginjal dari orang lain. Itu pun belum ada kepastian kapan akan didapat dan belum tentu cocok. Sementara ketahanan tubuh Megumi tentu saja terbatas. Kini, ibunya malah mengatakan hal-hal menyedihkan. Seolah-olah hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Dengan langkah gontai Uruha pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?," tanya Hyde.

"Aku lapar too-san. Mau ke kantin sebentar," sahut Uruha dengan nada lemah. Sesungguhnya Uruha tidak merasa lapar. Bagaimana bisa lapar jika saat ini pikirannya terfokus pada kondisi ibunya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran sejenak diluar. Tak ingin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di hadapan Megumi.

"Wakatta. Jangan lama-lama," ujar Hyde. Uruha mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Setelah Uruha keluar, Hyde menghampiri Megumi.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Megumi menggeleng pelan.

Hyde mengambil kursi kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Megumi. Meraih jemari istrinya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Dia sangat kecewa dengan penolakanmu," ujar Hyde pada Megumi.

"Wakarimashita.."

"Putra kita...sangat menyayangimu. Dia ingin membayar semua waktu yang disia-siakannya agar kau hidup lebih lama di sisinya. Agar dia bisa memberimu cinta seperti yang selama ini kau berikan padanya."

"Hmm.. Wakatta.."

"Kau keras kepala," Hyde menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau memang lebih memahamiku daripada siapapun," Megumi membelai lembut pipi suaminya.

"Shima akan sangat sedih jika kau meninggalkannya, Megumi-chan. Begitu pun aku. Bertahanlah untuk kami. Dokter juga sedang berusaha mencarikan ginjal yang cocok untukmu karena kau menolak donor dari Shima," ujar Hyde sambil menatap sendu sang istri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun selama aku ada di dalam hati kalian."

"Megumi-chan... Jangan berkata hal-hal yang menyedihkan.."

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik Haido-kun."

"Kau yang selama ini merawat anak-anak, sementara aku lebih sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk berjanji seperti itu? Tidak.. Aku tidak akan bisa. Aku masih membutuhkanmu istriku," sepasang mata Hyde nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tetap akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, kau adalah suami dan ayah yang baik. Aku mohon..."

"Megumi-chan...," Hyde memeluk tubuh istrinya. Ia berusaha menahan kesedihan. Menahan deraian airmata yang sebenarnya mendesak ingin keluar. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Megumi dengan memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan sang istri.

=o=

Uruha masih saja berusaha meyakinkan pada ibunya agar bersedia menerima sebelah ginjalnya, namun Megumi tetap menolaknya. Sungguh Uruha tak tega melihat keadaan sang ibu yang semakin lama terlihat lemah dan kesakitan. Ia merasa menjadi anak yang tak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong ibunya.

Dokter akhirnya mendapatkan donor ginjal yang hampir mendekati kecocokan dengan Megumi. Operasi transplantasi pun telah dilakukan. Menurut dokter, mereka harus menunggu reaksi tubuh dari Megumi terhadap tranplantasi ginjalnya. Manusia mempunyai banyak keinginan. Namun Tuhan mempunyai rencana sendiri terhadap kehidupan manusia. Ternyata terjadi penolakan dari tubuh Megumi atas organ transplantasi tersebut. Tubuh Megumi melemah kembali. Ia harus menemukan donor lain dan kembali melakukan operasi. Namun, sang waktu tak memberinya banyak kesempatan. Alat penunjuk kerja jantung Megumi kini menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu mulai melemah kondisinya.

"Kaa-san..," panggil Uruha melihat ibunya tergolek tak berdaya di antara hidup dan mati. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tampak menahan kesakitan. Akan kupanggilkan dokter.."

"Shi..ma...," ucap Megumi dengan terbata, menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ada. Ia menahan tangan Uruha yang hendak beranjak dari sisinya.

"Kaa-san..bertahanlah. Aku mohon...," Uruha menggenggam erat tangan ibunya seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Ia tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Rasa takut ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu.

Megumi hanya memaksakan senyum dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kaa-san.. Jangan pergi," mohon Uruha. "Aku akan selalu menyayangi, mencintai kaa-san," airmata mulai membasahi pipi Uruha.

"Ari..gato...," Megumi kembali tersenyum puas. "Kau..masih..mengingat..janjimu? Kaa-san mohon..."

Uruha tak sanggup menjawab. Nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Berjanjilah...juga... Kau..akan selalu hidup...dengan bahagia..dan...membagi..kebahagiaanmu..pada orang lain..."

Kembali Uruha hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepala.

"Ezuki-chan...," panggil Megumi lirih dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kaa-san..," Ezuki mendekati tubuh tak berdaya ibunya dengan buliran airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Kau..anak..kaa-san..yang..manis," senyuman samar terlukis di wajah pucat Megumi. "Mulai..saat ini... Kaa-san..akan..merepotkanmu..."

Ezuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menjawabnya. Deraian airmata semakin deras mengalir dari sepasang matanya.

Megumi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyde. Menatapnya lembut, kemudian tersenyum kepada suaminya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Seolah telah menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat tatapan itu. Hyde tampaknya mengerti maksud istrinya. Ia membalas senyuman itu, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Walaupun berat, namun Hyde harus melapaskan pendamping hidupnya yang telah setia menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tak ingin Megumi lebih tersiksa lagi dengan keadaannya tersebut.

Sejenak Megumi kembali memandangi wajah ketiga orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya selama ini. Hyde, Ezuki, dan Uruha. Menatap penuh kasih sayang. Senyuman tipis kembali terulas di bibir pucatnya. Tak lama kemudian Megumi memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, alat penunjuk kerja jantungnya menampakkan garis lurus, pertanda bahwa detak jantungnya telah berhenti untuk selamanya.

"Kaa-san?," Uruha menatap tak percaya. Ia kemudian menyentuh bahu ibunya, menggerakkan perlahan. "Kaa-san!," kembali Uruha memanggilnya namun tak ada reaksi.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat akhirnya datang. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, Uruha diajak keluar oleh Hyde dan Ezuki karena para medis sedang memberi pertolongan pada Megumi. Tak lama kemudian pintu rawat itu terbuka.

"Dokter?," tanya Hyde meskipun ia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Gomenasai...," dokter itu membungkuk dalam tanda menyesal.

Segera Uruha menghambur ke dalam untuk memastikan perkataan dokter tadi. Ia masih belum mempercayai semua ini. Uruha mendekati tubuh sang ibu yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Dibukanya kain penutup tubuh Megumi. Memeriksanya, seolah mencari tanda kehidupan yang ada. Meskipun tubuh itu belum mendingin, namun tidak ada lagi hembusan nafas maupun detak jantung disana. Ibunya telah tiada.

"Kaa-san!," kembali Uruha menangis sambil mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya.

Ezuki yang berdiri di belakang Uruha pun terisak keras. Sementara itu Hyde hanya terdiam menatap sendu kearah Megumi yang terpejam rapat. Tanpa sadar, airmata mulai mengalir dari sepasang matanya.

=o=

**EPILOG**

_Ibu..._

_Bagaimana kabarmu di surga?_

_Apa kau melihatku dari alam sana?_

_Aku telah melakukan apa yang menjadi harapanmu selama ini_

_Menjadi orang yang bisa kau banggakan walau tak sempurna tanpa dirimu yang menyaksikanku _

_Kau pernah mengatakan padaku agar selalu hidup dengan bahagia_

_Tersenyum dengan tulus_

_Membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan orang-orang di sekitarku_

_Namun selalu ada penyesalan di lubuk hatiku_

_Betapa aku telah melewatkan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan_

_Dia telah memberikanku seorang ibu yang berhati malaikat_

_Namun kuingkari kasih sayangnya _

_hanya karena dia tak sempurna menurut pemikiranku yang picik_

_Ibu..._

_Seandainya orang lain menanyakan seperti apakah gambaran seorang ibu itu, bagaimana jawaban kita?_

_Apakah karena dia adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu ke dunia ini, kemudian bibirmu akan memanggilnya ibu?_

_Saat kau bayi, dia akan menggendong dan merengkuhmu ketika menangis, _

_membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan hingga kau tersenyum kembali. _

_Itukah yang kau panggil ibu?_

_Seorang wanita yang akan membangunkanmu di pagi hari agar kau tidak terlambat masuk sekolah, kemudian dengan celemek cantiknya, ia akan membuatkanmu sarapan. _

_Begitukah ibu?_

_Atau seorang wanita cantik nan sempurna bagaikan bidadari, yang akan mengelus kepalamu ketika mendung merasuki hatimu, dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Seperti itukah gambaran seorang ibu bagi kebanyakan orang?_

_Aku akan berkata dengan bangga_

_Ibuku..._

_Dia bukanlah sesosok bidadari cantik sempurna yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya._

_Wanita yang kupanggil ibu itu hanyalah manusia biasa._

_Meskipun dia memiliki kekurangan_

_Tapi dia memiliki hati yang sempurna _

_Seseorang yang tetap bertutur kata lembut ketika nada suaraku meninggi_

_Dia tetap memberikan kehangatan hatinya di kala sikap dinginku terhadapnya_

_dan tersenyum ketika kalimat menusuk hati terucap dari mulutku_

_Jika harus menukar dengan kebahagiaanku seumur hidup_

_Aku rela asalkan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi_

_Bukan senyuman pahit karena menyimpan luka _

_Tetapi senyuman karena bahagia_

_Dia, adalah malaikat tak bersayap dalam hidupku_

_Ibu.._

_Diriku ini sangat merindukan senyum tulusmu_

_Merindukan tatapan mata teduh dari mata indahmu yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang_

_Merindukan sentuhan jemarimu hangatmu yang dulu selalu kuabaikan_

_Jika waktu dapat berputar kembali_

_ingin kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku menyayangimu_

_I Love you my mother..._

Sosok laki-laki muda berwajah tampan itu menatap lama lembaran kertas putih yang baru saja ia tulisi. Tak terasa 10 tahun telah berlalu dan Uruha kini telah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa. Tanpa rambut pirang madu ataupun penampilan mencolok yang dulu ia lakukan sewaktu masih remaja. Semenjak Megumi meninggal, Uruha selalu menulis surat untuk ibunya tersebut. Hal itu ia lakukan setiap kali peringatan hari kematian ibunya.

Mungkin surat itu tak akan sampai ke tangan sang ibu. Mungkin juga Megumi tak akan pernah bisa membacanya. Namun, Uruha tetap ingin melakukannya. Menulis surat-surat itu untuk ibunya, kemudian menyimpannya sendiri. Harapannya hanya satu. Uruha melakukan itu agar dirinya selalu teringat akan ibunya. Sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya selain tentu saja ayah dan kakaknya. Sosok yang telah menginspirasinya hidupnya hingga kini.

Sebaris senyum tersemat di bibir indahnya ketika memandang surat yang baru saja ditulisnya tersebut. Uruha pun melipatnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam amplop ungu berukuran sedang. Ia sengaja selalu memilih warna itu. Warna kesukaan ibunya, juga warna kesukaan Uruha sendiri.

"Dokter Takashima... Ada pasien untuk anda," seorang perawat wanita memberitahunya.

"Baiklah. Persilakan dia masuk," ujar Uruha.

Ia kemudian memasukkan amplop ungu yang masih dipegangnya ke dalam laci di meja kerjanya. Mengenakan kembali seragam dokternya yang berwarna putih polos, kemudian menyiapkan stetoskop. Benar. Ia kini telah menjadi seorang dokter. Bukan dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang besar atau terkenal. Uruha lebih memilih bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit kecil, jauh dari Tokyo. Tepatnya di prefektur Kanagawa.

"Ohayou.."

Seorang gadis muda menyapanya. Usianya mungkin sekitar awal 20 tahunan dengan penampilan sederhana. Ia hanya mengenakan one piece selutut berwarna peach, tanpa aksesoris apapun. Tubuhnya mungil namun tidak terlalu pendek untuk seorang perempuan. Rambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam pekat tergerai menyentuh pinggang. Wajahnya berbentuk bulat, tak tertutupi make up namun tetap terlihat manis. Bibir mungilnya tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman manis. Tatapan mata Uruha beralih pada sepasang mata besar nan indah yang beriris kelam dengan lengkungan alis tebal nan rapi membingkainya.

Deg...

Entah mengapa jantung Uruha tiba-tiba bereaksi beda dengan sosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis ini tentu saja berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini ditemuinya. Dia juga memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda dengan cinta pertamanya Chisato. Tidak berlebihan namun wajahnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Uruha. Semakin Uruha menatapnya, semakin sulit mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

"Dokter..."

Suara gadis itu mengakhiri lamunan Uruha. Ia tersadar dan merasa malu karena memikirkan hal lain terhadap pasien yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Ah.. Ohayou... Silakan duduk!," Uruha pun mempersilakannya duduk.

"Arigato," gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Uruha tertegun sekali lagi karena senyuman itu semakin membuatnya terlihat manis di matanya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu lembut dan tulus.

Uruha sedikit heran melihat gadis itu menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan kemudian meraba-raba kursi sebelum mendudukkan dirinya. Tadi dirinya tak sempat memperhatikan karena hanya terfokus pada sosoknya saja.

"Ehem.. Keluhan apa yang kau rasakan?," tanya Uruha sebagai formalitas.

"Bukan aku yang sakit...," ujar gadis itu.

Tatapan mata itu kosong. Sekarang Uruha mendapatkan jawabannya. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat menggunakan sepasang mata indahnya. Dia buta.

"Lalu siapa?," tanya Uruha heran.

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab, seorang perempuan setengah baya masuk sambil menggendong bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahunan yang sedang menangis.

"Anak ini yang sakit, dokter," ujar perempuan setengah baya tersebut setelah mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu. Entah mengapa Uruha merasa kecewa ketika melihat gadis itu membawa seorang anak kecil. Apakah itu anaknya karena tak mungkin perempuan setengah baya itu masih memiliki anak sekecil ini.

"Bibi Sayuri, gomen merepotkanmu," kata gadis itu pada perempuan di sampingnya. Gadis itu meraih tubuh mungil si bocah laki-laki. Meletakkan di atas pangkuan kemudian mengelus lembut punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian bocah itu terdiam.

"Betsuni..," perempuan yang dipanggil bibi Sayuri itu tersenyum tulus. Ia menatap Uruha kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau dokter baru disini? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu," tanya bibi Sayuri.

"Hai.. Saya baru ditugaskan kesini 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Uruha sopan.

"Kau masih muda dan tampan," puji bibi Sayuri.

"Domo...," Uruha tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. "Apa yang dia keluhkan?," tanya Uruha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah dua hari ini suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Sudah diberi penurun panas. Hanya sembuh sebentar kemudian demam lagi. Dia tak mau makan dan menangis terus. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini terus. Dia bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan sakit," wajah gadis manis itu mengguratkan keprihatinan.

"Tidurkan dia disana. Biar kuperiksa," pinta Uruha.

Setelah itu Uruha memeriksa dengan seksama bocah laki-laki tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?," tanya si gadis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Cuaca buruk seperti ini memang rentan mendatangkan penyakit bagi orang yang mempunyai ketahanan tubuh lemah terutama anak-anak. Akan kuberikan resep obat untuk menurunkan obatnya juga vitamin sebagai daya tahan tubuh untuk putramu," ujar Uruha ramah.

"Anak ini bukan putranya dokter," sanggah bibi Sayuri.

Uruha yang telah selesai menulis resep obat menatapnya heran.

"Bocah ini salah satu anak di panti asuhan milikku. Sedangkan dia relawan yang sering membantu kami merawat anak-anak," bibi Sayuri tersenyum tipis.

"Bibi..," lirih gadis itu hampir tak terdengar.

"Oh.. Wakatta," Uruha pun tersenyum lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Miharu-chan belum menikah dan belum pernah memiliki kekasih," tambah bibi Sayuri.

"Bibi Sayuri...," wajah manis gadis bernama Miharu itu langsung dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Baiklah dokter...?"

"Takashima..," ujar Uruha.

"Ah.. Dokter Takashima. Sekali-sekali mampirlah ke panti asuhan kami. Panti asuhan Guren. Letaknya dua blok dari rumah sakit ini. Hampir setiap hari Miharu-chan juga datang kesana," kata bibi Sayuri.

"Wakatta..," Uruha tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya.

"Kami permisi dulu. Arigato...," pamit bibi Sayuri diikuti oleh Miharu yang berubah bersikap kikuk di hadapan Uruha.

'Miharu ya?', batin Uruha yang masih saja tersenyum setelah sosok gadis itu tak tampak lagi oleh mata.

Uruha memejamkan mata. Menyentuh sendiri dadanya. Kerja jantung di dalam sana sepertinya memompa darah lebih cepat dari normal. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Wajahnya pun kini memanas.

'Kaa-san. Apakah seperti ini perasaan too-san waktu bertemu denganmu pertama kalinya?'

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Uruha jatuh cinta. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, Uruha memang lebih berkonsentrasi pada pendidikannya. Tak mempedulikan masalah percintaan. Walaupun begitu ia tak merasa kesepian karena ada Hyde ayahnya, Ezuki, juga Ruki dan Reita yang menjadi sahabatnya hingga kini. Mereka selalu ada untuknya dalam keadaan apapun.

Banyak gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya, namun tak ada yang mampu menyentuh hatinya. Setelah sekian lama semenjak cinta pertamanya, kini Uruha merasakan itu lagi. Tapi sepertinya yang ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan terhadap cinta pertamanya dulu.

Bukan karena paras Miharu saja yang menarik perhatian Uruha. Wajah Miharu memang berbeda dengan Megumi. Namun gadis itu mengingatkan Uruha pada sosok ibunya. Kesederhanaan dan ketulusan gadis itu mampu menyentuh hati Uruha yang terdalam. Secara fisik mungkin gadis itu tak sempurna. Di mata orang lain mungkin gadis itu hanya terlihat sebagai gadis biasa yang cacat karena tak memiliki penglihatan.

"Arigato.. Kaa-san...," gumam Uruha pelan. Bibir indah Uruha kini mengulas senyum tipis.

Uruha telah mengetahui bahwa Miharu tak bisa melihat. Ia juga belum mengenal lebih jauh tentang Miharu. Akan tetapi Uruha bisa melihat kesempurnaan dalam diri gadis itu. Kesempurnaan yang tersembunyi dan tertutupi oleh kekurangannya. Hati Uruha mengatakan bahwa sosok itu adalah takdir yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Sosok malaikat yang akan melengkapi hidupnya. Sama seperti sosok sang ibu yang melengkapi kehidupan ayahnya. Ia kini telah memahami apa maksud perkataan Megumi sebelum meninggal, begitu juga perasaan sang ayah terhadap ibunya.

**OWARI**


End file.
